1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery and more specifically to field points for double walled arrow shafts, which do not require an arrow insert to prevent damage to an end of an arrow shaft during use.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Arrow inserts are typically used to retain a field point in an arrow shaft. The field point is screwed into the arrow insert. The arrow insert is used to prevent damage to an end of the arrow shaft, when the arrow strikes a target. Large diameter arrow shafts necessitate a larger and heavier arrow insert. However, it appears that the prior art does not disclose a field point that eliminates the need for an arrow insert when using a double walled arrow shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 8,337,342 to Huang discloses a hybrid arrow insert. U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,777 to Huang discloses an arrow insert with an undercut head.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for field points for double walled arrow shafts, which do not require an arrow insert; and which result in a reduced overall weight of a large diameter arrow shaft.